GorgeClan Chapter 2
by Ravenstar55
Summary: This is chapter 2 of my ten chapter GorgeClan series! In this episode a fellow apprentice and friend of Icepaw loses her life... read the story to find out who! Enjoy!


Icepaw woke to a paw prodding her side. She blinked open her eyes and saw Whiskerpaw standing over her.

Icepaw rubbed her eyes. "Hmm?"

Whiskerpaw yawned. "Breezecloud want's you. Your brothers are already out there."

Icepaw rose her self to her paws and padded out of the den. Near the thorn tunnel, sat Breezecloud, Mousepaw , Caveclaw and her brothers.

Icepaw walked up to Mousepaw and greeted him. "How's the training, Mousepaw?"

Mousepaw hissed. "Terrible ever since _your_ brother took _my_ mentor!"

Icepaw flinched. "B-but she assigned you C-Caveclaw right?"

Mousepaw's fur flattened. "Yes. Sorry I liked having Wavewhisper as my mentor."

Icepaw nodded. The dawn patrol began to filter out of the camp. She padded at Breezecloud's side.

Breezecloud called back to the other cats. " Today we will patrol-"

Breezecloud was cut off by a sudden flurry off barking as a fox pounded out of the undergrowth.

Breezecloud called to Icepaw and her brothers. "Take shelter up a tree!"

Icepaw scrambled up a near tree with her brothers on her tail. They clambered onto a branch, huddled close in fear. Below hissing and barking exploded in the clearing. Icepaw saw Mousepaw slice the foxes nose making it howl it anger. It charged at Mousepaw grasping her between it's jaws. Icepaw heard a eerie crunch as Mousepaw was flung aside. Breezecloud yowled in rage slicing his claws down its side. The fox growled in rage and ran off. Icepaw leapt off the branch and ran to Mousepaw's side. Her body was twisted and her spine broken. Her breathing was shallow and her pelt was covered in blood.

Mousepaw glanced up at Crunchpaw who was now standing next to Icepaw. "G-get…the m-medicine cat…"

Icepaw pounded off her paws drenched in blood. She dashed through the thorn tunnel and ran to Hollownose's den.

Hollownose sat in his den, Rosepaw at his side. "Hello Icepaw. What's up?"

Icepaw panted. "Fox… attacked… Mousepaw… hurt… bad…"

Hollownose got the message. He picked up some cob web. "Lead the way."

Icepaw dashed out of the camp breathing several scents. Before long they reached the clearing. Mousepaw lay in the middle of Caveclaw and Breezecloud. Her flank barley moved. Hollownose raced up to her and sat down next her pressing cobweb and marigold into her wounds. He worked for a few minutes and then backed away.

Hollownose's eyes were dark. "I have done all I can. She's in StarClan's paws now. In the meantime we must move her back to camp. Put her on you backs, but keep her still. We don't want the fractured spine to break further."

Breezecloud nodded and bent down with Caveclaw and slowly heaved Mousepaw on their backs. She yelped in pain and Breezecloud adjusted her. When she was still they all began to make their way back to camp.

Icepaw sat next to Mousepaw who lay still in a soft bed off moss.

Mousepaw sighed. "Why did I fight that fox? Why didn't I go up the tree too?"

Icepaw frowned. "It's not your fault! You saved the clans kits from that fox."

Mousepaw dropped her head and her flanks stilled. Icepaw prodded her. No response. Icepaw stood up and raced towards Hollownose. "Hollownose! Mousepaw's not good she won't get up!"

Hollownose's eyes widened and dashed to her nest. Hollownose pressed his nose to her neck checking for the throb of life. He pulled his head away. "She's gone."

Mousepaw's mother, Hollytuft, came padding up. "Is Mousepaw okay?"

Hollownose looked up at Hollytuft. "She's dead, Hollytuft."

Hollytuft yowled. "No! S-she can't be!"

Hollownose pressed himself against her. "It's okay Hollytuft. She's hunting with StarClan now."

He guided her towards the warriors den. Icepaw pressed her nose into Mousepaw's gray fur. "Too young. Too young, you were Mousepaw."

Icepaw felt another pelt against her side. She glanced over seeing Whiskerpaw staring down at Mousepaw's body.

Whiskerpaw sniffed. "My sister… my poor sister. You were to young to leave Hollytuft and me."

Icepaw crouched down next to Whiskerpaw pressing herself against his fur. This was a great loss for GorgeClan. They lost Mousepaw.


End file.
